A New Threat
by Insaniac666
Summary: When a vampire actually older than Christianity comes to Sunnydale, Buffy must get the help of another Slayer to defeat it. X/?


Summary: There's a new nemesis in town. And he's old. Real old.  
  
Setting: Post-evil Willow pre-uber evil Sunnydale. (Beginning Season 7)  
  
My first fanfiction, intend to continue it whether anyone likes it or not.  
  
Disclaimers: Joss Whedon owns them all (except for the ones I've created).  
  
  
Xander sat there in his apartment, pondering his relationship with Anya. He knew what had happened between them, and knew that it couldn't be the same. Leaving her at the alter, her changing back into a vengeance demon, it was all just too hard. He should just try to find someone else. Except for the fact that he really was a nerdy unsuccessful construction worker. That kinda puts a damper on the dating scene. All he could hope for was someone who even partially understood him. Oh well. He would find someone eventually.  
  
  
Buffy spun around in a roundhouse kick, her expensive shoes smashing the vampire in the face. Countering the other vampire flanking her with a quick arm lock, she flung him across the room and into a broken table leg, disintegrating him. She grabbed the disoriented one she had previously smashed in the face, grabbing a piece of a chair and shoved it through his chest, also killing him. She readied herself for another attack before realizing that there wasn't one. She started to walk out of the abandoned house, but then she saw something.  
Emerging from the shadows, a dark stranger approached Buffy. Wearing a sleeveless black trench coat. He had shoulder length jet-black hair, and was quite pale. In the dim light, she noticed a strange, scarred tattoo on his right arm. She shoved that into her mind to ask Willow about later. "Ah. Very good, very good. This is excellent. Quite excellent." He said, grinning. "You show great potential."  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Replied Buffy, examining him. "You...you're a vampire."  
"And you're the Slayer. As for who I am and what I want, most call me Damon. And what I want is this town." he said in a sinister voice.  
"So tell me again why I haven't already killed you?" she replied.  
"Confident in your ability to kill someone you've never met before and don't know anything about? That's either extreme bravery or incredible stupidity. I say both," he said with a sneer. "Now if you're quite done, I'll be leaving now. Ask around if you really intend to die in that fight. The time will come when we will know who is the victor in our battle. And trust me, it truly has just begun. But until later, au revoir."  
  
  
Buffy walked home wondering. Who could that stranger who called himself Damon really be? What was that scar tattoo on his arm and why did he show it? She was worried. She knew she didn't look it, but she was. She felt his power, his energy. This was bad.  
  
  
Xander met up with Buffy at her door. "Hey Buffster. Any new big bad around or do we need to cause a little mischief ourselves?" he said.   
"I'm not sure. I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not, we may have an apocalyptically evil big bad on our hands." she replied, frowning.  
"Oh. I was kinda shooting for mischief. Well, we should go see Willow then. She'll know something," he said, also frowning now.  
"Exactly what I was about to say," she said as they walked in.  
  
  
"Is this it?" asked Willow, pointing to a rotated half circle with a spearhead at the bottom. "Please say it isn't."  
"Oh. Uh. It is. I assume that it not good. Very not good. Is it incredibly not good? Or just very not good?" Buffy replied, looking grim.  
"I suppose we could go as far as to call it bad. In fact, really bad." said Willow.   
"Please say it's not apocalyptically bad. I hate apocalyptically bad. Why can't it ever be like the fear demon on that one Halloween a few years ago? The one that was like three inches tall? If we're getting an apocalyptically bad demon, I want a three-inch tall apocalyptically bad demon. It's not fair," said Xander in a whiney voice. "But why aren't they three inches tall!"  
"Xander, shush. This is bad," said Willow in a stern voice. "This is nothing to joke about. This symbol is a marking. I thought that the oldest of them had died out long ago. I guess I was wrong. This makes Glory look like a transvestite kindergartner."  
Buffy frowned again. "Hehe. Transvestite kindergartner." said Xander in a stupid voice. Buffy glared at him. "Er, uh, I mean, uh, okay, let's all just pretend I didn't say that."  
"Finished with the moment of third grade maturity or should we let you wait?" said Buffy. "Now I want to know anything and everything about this guy. Calls himself Damon. Seemed very arrogant. VERY arrogant."  
"And he has reason to be. The symbol means he is a member of the Glenakyn tribe of vampires. They were among the very first vampires in existence. There are references to members of the tribe in texts predating Egyptian hieroglyphics."  
"Yeesh. So that would make him..." Buffy starts counting on her fingers. "Well, really really really old. That's bad. So do we know anything about him? Any idea how to defeat this thing? I mean, they all died out, right? Except for him. But how do I kill him?"  
"That's the thing. It says here that none of the old Slayers have ever been able to kill a Glenakyn. The only thing that can kill it is.... oh. Hmm." said Willow in a grim voice.  
"What's the only thing? What? What's the 'hmm' for? Tell me!" said Buffy in a frantic voice. "I need to know! I really don't like this guy, and I only was talking to him for five minutes!!"  
"This isn't good. The only way one can die is if a new Slayer kills it. That means Buffy, you can't. And they build up an immunity to Slayer powers, so only new Slayers can kill it. And Faith is in jail." 


End file.
